Hayashi Kirei
'First Name' Kirei 'Last Name' Hayashi 'IMVU Name' xKireiHimex 'Nicknames' Omanko ('' Japanese for rose'' ) Age 04/10 Ark 5: 19 Gender Female 'Height' 5'8 'Weight' 130lbs 'Blood type' A 'Behaviour/Personality' Kirei is a friendly and caring girl, but a bit shy to strangers she havent met or doesnt know, She will try to do protect those she cares and loves, She might look like a troublesome girl, but she isnt on the inside. She doesnt hold grudges against anyone, Nor would she actually hate someone that hurt her or her loved one's. 'Clan & Rank' Clan: Wakahisa Rank: Maiko (tell she hits 20 then she will be a geiko ~Izzy x3~ ) 'What district do you live in?' District 2 Lotus District 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Right Hand of Wakahisa Clan Maiko 'Fighting Style' Taijutsu *Taijutsu (体術, literally "body technique" or "body skill") is a Japanese blanket term for any combat skill, technique or system of martial art using body movements that are described as an empty-hand combat skill or system. The term is commonly used when referring to a traditional Japanese martial art but has also been used in the naming of modern martial arts such as Bujinkan Budo Taijutsu. More specific names than Taijutsu are typically used when describing a martial art, such as Jujutsu (focusing on grappling and striking), Judo (focusing on throwing and grappling), Aikido (focusing on throwing and joint locks) as well as Karate and Kenpo (focusing on striking) Taekwondo *Taekwondo /ˌtaɪˌkwɒnˈdoʊ/ (Korean 태권도 (跆拳道) tʰɛk͈wʌndo) is a martial art originating in Korea. It combines combat and self-defense techniques with sport and exercise. In Korean, tae (태, 跆) means "to strike or break with foot"; kwon (권, 拳) means "to strike or break with fist"; and do (도, 道) means "way", "method", or "path". Thus, taekwondo may be loosely translated as "the way of the foot and the hand." The name taekwondo is also written as taekwon-do, tae kwon-do or tae kwon do by various organizations. Although there are doctrinal and technical differences between sparring in the two main styles and among the various organizations, the art in general emphasizes kicks thrown from a mobile stance, employing the leg's greater reach and power (compared to the arm). Taekwondo training generally includes a system of blocks, kicks, punches, and open-handed strikes and may also include various take-downs or sweeps, throws, and joint locks. Some taekwondo instructors also incorporate the use of pressure points, known as jiapsul, as well as grabbing self-defense techniques borrowed from other martial arts, such as hapkido, judo or ssireum *''Hapkido: Hapkido (also spelled hap ki do or hapki-do; Hangul: 합기도; Hanja: 合氣道) is a dynamic and also eclectic Korean martial art. It is a form of self-defense that employs joint locks, techniques of other martial arts, as well as kicks, punches, and other striking attacks. There is also the use of traditional weapons, including a sword, rope, nunchaku, cane, short stick, and staff (bong, gun, bō) which vary in emphasis depending on the particular tradition examined. Hapkido contains both long and close range fighting techniques, utilizing jumping kicks and percussive hand strikes at longer ranges and pressure point strikes, joint locks, or throws at closer fighting distances. Hapkido emphasizes circular motion, non-resisting movements, and control of the opponent. Practitioners seek to gain advantage through footwork and body positioning to incorporate the use of leverage, avoiding the use of strength against strength. *Judo:'' Judo (柔道 jūdō?, meaning "gentle way") Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the objective is to either throw or takedown an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with a joint lock or a choke. Strikes and thrusts by hands and feet as well as weapons defenses are a part of judo, but only in pre-arranged forms (kata) and are not allowed in judo competition or free practice (randori). 'Weapon of Choice' Knife Allies/Enemies Allies Nakayama Isabel Adopted Sister. 'Background' Growing up in the remote town, by the looks of it, it was more a village that was located to the base of the wild mountains with just her parents and her 4 siblings. Kirei grew up the only girl in a family of 5 siblings, and the second youngest. Her mother was a tea brewer and server in the local tea house while her father was a Martial Arts teacher at the local small dojo in the town. Kirei's mother, Minori taught her daughter all she knew about brewing the perfect cup of tea, and how to serve it. Think she could help get her daughter a job at the small tea house once she grew older. Her father, Katsuo taught the 4 sons all he knew at a very young age. To help them grow big and strong. Kirei and her 4 siblings grew up together laughing and smiling, enjoying the days where they didn't have to worry about the "outside" world influencing their peaceful world. Kirei as she got older was always the curious child of the Hayashi family. At the age of 10 Kirei’s father Katsuo inherited the dojo he used to frequent and worked at, not It because the family dojo. Kirei was curious as to what her brothers did when they headed out to the dojo, what they did with her father, so when her brother’s headed to the dojo, Kirei headed out with them shortly behind them, her mother had work that day so Kirei was free to do what she wished to that day. When she finally reached the dojo, Kirei had observed what her brothers did. Rushing into the dojo she ran up to her father and demanded him to teach her. After Katsuo gave his daughter a stern look, and she gave him her cute look, he couldn’t tell his daughter no. With that, this started Kirei’s 7 year long training to begin and catch up with her brothers, with her brothers included helping her. At the age of 17, Kirei became a black belt in Taijutsu. The day of the celebration with her family was of happy times that Kirei held close to her heart. The months following after the celebration Kirei’s youngest brother fell ill, the wheezing from his chest and the shortness of his breathing (COPD). When Kirei’s parents took her younger brother to the city.. They didn’t return with him after two months. When her mother returned, Minori had been withdrawn from the world around her. Katsuo went straight into training himself and his sons..The loss of the younger son affected the family as a whole. As days rolled on after that, Kirei had been out and about training by herself, after her father and 3 siblings seemed to isolate to themselves. But this day, when Kirei returned, she found that two of her oldest brother Shiro, age 21. Was outside with his head down and a sad look to his face with his new wife holding onto him tightly, tears in her eyes, when Kirei approached, neither of the two didn’t say a word to Kirei, but when Kirei entered the house, she found that her older two siblings, two twins, Tadashi and Takahiro laying on the ground…as if they were asleep. But the whales and screams of sadness coming from her mother in another room could be heard. Her father came into the room, with a solemn look on his face, when he looked at his daughter. Katsuo quickly walked over to her and escorted her out of the room. Kirei was in complete shock. Shiro came up and put both his hands on his sister’s shoulders. Kirei wouldn’t have it, she slapped his hands away and glared at him. Looking as her father closed the door behind him… That was that last straw. She wouldn’t watch her family fall apart. At the dead of night, Kirei grabbed her belongings, her training gear, and her possessions and stuffed them into a bag and ran away from the town to find a new life. She had always been curious what was outside the town’s forest boundaries. This was her chance to find out what lied beyond its forested reaches. After days and days of travel, Kirei finally reached the large city of Kasaihana City. It was such a foreign place to her, she couldn’t believe that she had finally made it to the city she never seen before in her life. She only read about it, and heard about it from others and her parents…mostly her parents talking about the crime lords running mucks in the streets. People going missing, the things you would be afraid to head out in the dark. With not much to her name, Kirei set forth into the city big eyed of all its big city wonders. She wasn’t quite sure where to begin…How to start her life over. So she just started to wonder the streets lost and alone. Holding onto her life that was packed away in a bag, it was simply all she knew. All the walking finally had gotten to Kirei, wondering into a park she fell onto a bench clutching tightly onto her bag in case someone were to steal it. It was bright…..4:30 and the sun was about to crest, and Kirei was awoken to hearing two people laugh and the crunch of the gravel under their feet. Kirei had to get out quick, because the laughing could be heard and it was getting louder and louder. She had to quickly look around but without looking she had gotten up and *BAMB* both her and the other person had collided head first and landed on the ground on their bums. Kirei rubbed at her head with both her eyes closed, she was afraid to open her eyes….but then after all the emotional stress she had endured she couldn’t hold those tears back as she bowed to the person who she had ran. “I’m so..so…sorry…please don’t kill me..mug me…leave me in a ditch somewhere…I’m lost and I have no place to go!” She was in a low bow with tears streaming down her face. But what she surprised her, was the gentle voice that came from the person. “Everything will be alright..” A light hand was placed on Kirei’s back. Kirei was afraid to look up, but when she did, she was greeted with the sight of a beautiful woman with a geisha tattoo..the woman offered a smile. After a few more apologies Kirei had gotten the woman’s name…Isabel Nakayama…A geisha…how could this woman live in a world like that…Kirei was mind blown by this, and numb from everything that has happened in her life up tell now. The woman offered her shelter in what she said was the Lotus District…it was a place to stay…how could Kirei refuse? Kirei spent the next few days under Isabel’s care, and careful eye. The woman had a serious side, a gentle side like a mother. Then a playful side, it was like this woman had many different sides to her, but somehow they blended well together..like a mixing pot. Kirei stayed amongst the young Maikos. Because she was around the same age as them…17.. Kirei looked around this place..and couldn’t see herself being any place else. When Kirei began to help around the Lotus district, Isabel had kept a keen eye on Kirei, once Kirei began to work within the lounge; Isabel took Kirei under her wing to teach her everything she knew. Some of the other geikos were jealous, but, when Isabel explained, the girls gave a nod to their clan leader and understood. Kirei had been brought up in a very different world. But the one thing she held on to, was how to brew and make and serve the best cup of tea there was. Isabel was quit interested in this skill. After a year of training, and Kirei turning 18, Kirei became a fully fledged maiko, and Isabel had sat her down to explain what came with this title…….Kirei stared at Isabel when she explained the place she had come to love, and call home. Was actually a yakuza clan, but somewhere in her heart, Kirei knew that, this was home, her true home. After that day, Kirei has trained hard, and looked up to Isabel in all ways. Even began her training again in the Martial Arts, learning things from Isabel and Miazaki himself. Always seeming to learn new things, but Kirei always seemed to catch on quit. Isabel liked this skill in Kirei. With a long deliberation, Isabel brought the young Kirei, close to her 19th birthday, and asked the young woman to be her Aniki. Her right hand, Kirei wondered what this woman honestly saw in her. Kirei thought she didn’t have what it took to be this, Aniki of a geisha clan, let alone any clan at all. But Isabel had much faith that Kirei could do anything she put her mind to. On Kirei’s 19th birthday, she took the position as Aniki, and apart of the Wakahisa Clan. It seemed Kirei had found a new home. A new place, and found herself a new. Now begins her journey as a new person in a strange new world. What was there for her. She will only find out when she traveled down the path she took two years ago. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairwoman Nakayama (talk) 21:00, May 14, 2013 (UTC) The Pallas Man Category:RPC Category:Wakahisa